Opposites Attract 2: Gone
by Elsa Snow Queen of Arendelle
Summary: It's been one month since the events of OA, and the Puckentine couple is still going strong. But when Cat goes missing, Sam must do everything she can to get her back...even if it means conjuring up a part of herself that has been buried for so long. (Sequel to Opposites Attract. Story will stay at T until further notice. Title might change later on.)
1. Chapter 1

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! AND IT'S HERE EARLY! Ya"ll excited? You better be! I couldn't finish writing All Of Me, because it would be all effed up after I already started it on the computer, and that's still not working and I'm a major perfectionist when it comes to my stories. Therfore, that has been postponed. Anyway, I got a great story going for you guys this time! And someone has a master plan for the Puckentine couple! Plus, we get to see Sam lose her mind for real! Everything you read and thought of in the first story is NOTHING compared to what will be in this! Hope you guys are ready for some serious darkness xD So many exclamation points because i'm so excited! Lol, enough stalling! On with the story!**

**...**

_She hated her. Hated her from the start. The minute her name was mentioned, she wanted to drive a stake through it. Dark, but to the point. It wasn't fair. How could she get what she wanted? How could she take what was rightfully hers? But it was fine. Totally fine. She wouldn't have it for long. No. She'd be out of the picture soon enough. A knife was driven through a photograph of certain tiny redhead. Yes... Soon enough..._

**...**

They were cuddled up on Cat's couch, Cat nuzzling her face in the crook of Sam's neck and Sam resting her cheek on Cat's head. The TV was set to the Dingo Channel, but they weren't paying attention. Their eyes were closed. They were only focused on the other's company. Cat sighed contentedly, smiling.

"What?" Sam chuckled, opening her eyes and looking down at Cat with an amused expression.

Cat shrugged, smiling wider. "Nothing, you just smell good." She buried her nose deeper into Sam's neck for emphasis.

"And what do I smell like?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm..." Cat moaned. "Like vanilla and Axe. You use guy cologne?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not into that girly stuff. 'Sides, if that stuff makes you do this I'm gonna use it more often."

Cat giggled and sat up to kiss Sam, leaning into her. Sam returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Cat and pulling her closer. She smirked, backed away for a short second. Her fingers brushed a stray lock of red hair behind Cat's ear. "I love you, Kitten."

Cat nudged Sam's nose with her own. " I love you too, Sammy."

Sam grinned. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Cat asked, her head tilting to the side. "What?"

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a medium sized box, handing it to Cat. Cat stared at it, her mouth hanging open.

"Go ahead, open it." Sam said, then added teasingly, "It won't bite."

Cat took the box and opened it, revealing a silver chained necklace with half a red heart attached to it. Engraved on it was the word "Forever", the rest cut off by the false crack down the middle. Cat looked up at Sam and Sam smiled back, reaching into her shirt and taking out her necklace. "& Always" was written on hers. She took Cat's half and connected them, puzzling together the phrase.

"Sam, I-" Cat couldn't finish.

Sam held up Cat's half. "May I?"

Cat nodded and turned around, holding her hair out of the way for Sam to fasten it around her neck. Cat gazed down at the necklace, her fingers brushing over it. "I love it, Sam."

"Good, because that's only the half of it." Sam stood up and stretched.

"The half of it?" Cat asked. "What's the rest?"

"You'll see." Sam said. "Just be ready by eight, Kitten."

"Is this a date?" Cat asked from her seat.

"Maybe. You don't have to dress up or anything." Sam said. "Just a casual skirt and some earrings should do."

She bent down and kissed Cat, grinning as she headed out the door. Cat pouted, but stood from the couch and went to the window soon enough to see Sam drive away on her motorcycle. Her fingers drifted to the necklace and she looked at the clock. It was six thirty. Well, why waste time? She hurried to her room to gather her clothing and hurry into the bathroom.

**...**

Cat stood in front of her full length mirror, humming a song as she put on her favorite pearl earrings. She smiled to herself, eager for what Sam was going to do for her that night. Cat managed to find a frilly black skirt that came just about mid-thigh with a long sleeve but not too thick dark blue sweater. She stared at herself in the mirror, grinning. Sam would be there to pick her up soon. Her necklace caught her attention again, sparkling from the ceiling light.

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She just saw a quick flash of movement in the mirror's reflection, then felt two arms snake around her waist and heard someone breathe in deeply.

"Mmm, you smell like strawberries."

"Sam!" Cat scolded, though not really mad. "You scared me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry baby." Sam said. "Thought I'd let myself in this time." Cat heard the jingle of keys being put away.

Cat turned around in Sam's arms and Sam pecked her on the lips. "Great outfit, by the way. But it's missing a little something."

Sam peeked over Cat's shoulder and grabbed something off of the dresser next to the mirror. Cat felt pressure on her head and her hands tatrailed upward, coming in contact with furry ears.

"My cat ears?" Cat said, confused. "I thought this was a date."

"It is, just not the kind of one you're thinking of." Sam grinned mischievously. "No fancy dinners, no fancy outfits."

"Then..." Cat didn't finish.

"C'mon." Sam took her hand. "Your surprise awaits."

Cat followed Sam out the door to her motorcycle and got on, putting on her helmet and wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. Sam started up her bike and they left.

**...**

"Sam, can I look yet?" Cat asked in a whine.

"Just a second." Sam said. "Keep walking."

Cat did as she was told until Sam pulled her back. She took her hands away from Cat's eyes. "Alright, you can look."

Cat opened her eyes and looked up, gasping in surprise. "Mystic Mountain?!" She turned to look at Sam, who was smiling. "You brought me to Mystic Mountain?! But-"

"I remember you telling me that it was your favorite place to come to as a kid." Sam said. "So, I figured why not?" She linked her arm with Cat's and kissed her. "Happy one month."

Cat beamed and she was barely able to restrain herself from rushing into the amusement park while dragging Sam behind her. But she still skipped by Sam's side eagerly while they browsed the rides, trying to figure out which ones to ride first. Sam told her to save the Ferris Wheel for last, and that they could go on any of the others. Cat immediately picked the Go-Round Coaster, which took the riders around the park. It wasn't very exciting as a ride itself, but it was a great romantic start. Sam agreed and they headed to the gate. The man let them in and they choose the middle car, Cat sliding in first then Sam taking her seat beside her. She snuck her arm around Cat's shoulders and Cat relaxed into her, laying her head on Sam's shoulder. They received a great view of all the rides and pointed out all the vendors where they could get a quick snack or drink before their next ride.

The Go-Round lasted all of five minutes and they got off, going to the nearest vendor to get themselves a couple of sodas to sip on while they discussed their next ride. Sam chose the Devil's Domain, which was a roller coaster that stayed mostly inside this wide bright red and black tunnel. Cat confessed that she'd only been on once, when she was seven, and didn't want to go back on again. The name itself had terrified her.

"Aw, c'mon." Sam said. "I'm going on with ya. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Cat, knowing that she could trust Sam, said, "Okay. Let's go."

Sam brought Cat to the Devil's Domain's gate, and the woman standing there let them in. Sam said it was best to sit in the back rather than the front and lead her to the final car. She took Cat's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The cars jolted forward on the track and in they went.

Though the ride wasn't as bad the second time around, Cat clung to Sam the entire time. She did close her eyes a few times (okay, nearly the whole time), but when it was over she laughed.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." she said.

"See, I told you!" Sam said. She looked at her watch. "C'mon, we might as well go to the Ferris Wheel. This place is closing soon."

"Kay-kay." Cat said.

Sam walked over to the Ferris Wheel with Cat in tow. Cat went in first, not noticing Sam whisper something to the operator. He smiled kind heartedly and nodded. Sam climbed into the chair with Cat and tugged down the bar over their laps. The ride started and up they went. The wheel went around a good two times before stopping at the peak. Cat looked down; she was never a big fan of heights. "What's going on?"

"Relax." Sam said. "It's cool."

"Did you set this up?" Cat asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. A friend of Spencer's other friend Socko works here. He's the one operating this thing. His nickname is Crank."

"What's his real name?" Cat said.

"Heck if I know." Sam said with a shrug. Even with the lack of light, Cat could tell Sam was blushing. "I'm sorry we couldn't get on all the rides, and if this is too cliche-"

She was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. "It's perfect, Sam." Cat said. "This has all been perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Kitten." Sam said, smiling. She took her and Cat's necklace and put them together. "Forever-"

"And always." Cat finished.

They laid back as much as they could, snuggling up to each other and gazing up at the stars and moon above them."

**...**

**Nothing like a bunch of fluffy Puckentine sap to get this story started right! Chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeyyyy! Sorry it took so long for an update, I had to write it first then I got grounded which put me behind schedule. I got it up as soon as possible, so please don't hate me! **

**...**

Sam dropped Cat off after their date wishing that she could stay but her mom had called her drunk from the house and she needed to go check on her. CatI understood and kissed Sam goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kitty." Sam said, grinning at her.

"Yep!" Cat said with a giggle.

They kissed once again and Sam sped off into the night. Cat skipped happily inside her flat, a smile graced upon her lips.

"Nonna, I'm-" she stopped short, catching herself. She'd forgotten Nonna didn't live with her anymore. Over the past month, she'd moved into a home called Elderly Acres that was just a few blocks away. Loneliness suddenly overwhelmed her and she pouted.

Cat sighed and went to her room, sitting down on her bed and grabbing her laptop. She needed to make a video call. She scrolled through her contacts until she'd located the person she was looking for and selected it. It wasn't long until someone answered.

A guy with dark brunette hair and green eyes appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Graham!" Cat said, waving. That was the name of her brother's boyfriend.

"Cat, hey!" Graham said, smiling in recognition. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Is Frankie there?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, your brother's here. Frankie!" He called.

"Yeah?" Cat could hear her brother's voice.

"Call for you." Graham said.

The camera screen blurred and Frankie's face appeared a second later. "Sis, hey!"

"Hi, Frankie!" Cat said. "How are you?"

"Mm, can't complain." Frankie said. "What about you?"

"Fine." Cat answered.

"And Nonna?" Frankie asked.

"She moved into Elderly Acres." Cat replied.

"Did she?" Frankie said. "She always wanted to live there."

Cat nodded. "How New York treating you?"

"Great, actually!" Frankie beamed. "I landed a roll in a play. It's called _'Til Dawn, Thus On_."

"That's awesome, bro!" Cat applauded for him and Frankie laughed.

"Now, if I do recall, you mentioned a special lady friend last time we'd talked." Frankie said, raising his eyebrow teasingly. "How is everything with her?"

Cat blushed immediately at the mention of Sam and her fingers went for her necklace. "Everything's great. We went on a date tonight."

"Oo la la!" Frankie said in his fake French accent. "Where did you guys go?"

"She took me to Mystic Mountain." Cat said.

Frankie gasped dramatically. "She did?! Oh my, God!"

Cat laughed and held her necklace. "She also gave me this."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I wish Graham would do that for me." Frankie said.

"If you want a jewel, look in the mirror!" Graham called from somewhere in the background.

"Shush!" Frankie said to him, smiling. He turned his attention back to Cat. "So, do I get to see a picture of this mystery girl?"

Cat nodded and reached over to get bedside dresser, picking up a framed picture of her and Sam the night of the Moonlight Jam. Sam paid the photographer ten dollars for one. She held the picture up to the screen. "Here she is."

"Oh, she's pretty!" Frankie praised. He winked. "Nice catch, sis. What grade is she and what's her name?"

"She's a senior and her name is Sam." Cat said.

"A senior! Wow, I didn't know my baby sister had a way with the ladies!" Frankie joked. "Tell Sam she better be careful with you, because I'd sure hate to come to LA ready to kill someone."

"Will do." Cat said.

"It must be around eleven p.m where you are, so I'll let you go." Frankie said.

"Okay. Bye, Frankie!" Cat said.

Frankie waved at her and disappeared from the screen. Cat yawned and stretched, closing her laptop and putting it aside. She stood from her bed and went to get dresser for a change of pajamas then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

**...**

The next day at school, Sam walked into the building hand-in-hand with Cat. People greeted them as they passed down the hallway, though some of them made faces and looked the other way. Some hadn't quite adjusted to their relationship, our they just refused to accept them. Sometimes they even received hate that they should give it up and stop "infecting" the school with their "lesbianess". But they ignored it, not really worried about what the others thought. So long as they had each other.

They met up with Carly, Gibby, Jade, Freddie, and Tori near the junior wing and slipped in beside them.

"Hey, guys." Sam said.

"Hey!" they all said in unison.

"What's up?" Tori said.

"Nothing, really." Cat said with a shrug.

"Though, we did go on a pretty awesome date last night." Sam said, grinning at Cat.

"Awwww." Gibby said.

"Shut up, Gibby." Sam said.

Just then, a person in a black hoodie rushed by them, shoving past Cat and nearly knocking her down. Sam grabbed her in time and pulled her back up, her eyes shooting daggers at the stranger.

"Watch where you're going!" She said through her teeth.

"Sam, it's okay." Cat said, trying to calm her.

"Sorry." A deepened female voice came from inside the hood, but Sam heard some familiar tone in the voice.

"Hey-" she began, but the bell cut her off.

Students began heading in their direction and the hooded person disappeared with the crowd. Sam made a face as she looked around for them, but realized there was no point. "C'mon," she said, taking Cat's hand again. "Let's get you to class."

**...**

**It was a bit of a crappy chapter, but I tried! BTW: If you don't already know, Ariana just released her new single featuring Iggy Azalea "Problem". The song got to number one in 37 minutes and it's number one in over 40 countries! If you haven't already, and you LOOOOVE Ariana, then buy Problem on iTunes! 'Til next time, friends!**

**Oh, and what did you guys think of me adding in Ari's brother? I mean, Cat has a brother and I always imagined Frankie playing the roll if they ever introduced him so I figured why not?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter three is up and ready! I know it's been a while since the last update, I hit a dead end with the chapter, plus a few other things. Still no excuse though, I can't abandon you guys like that! I don't exactly know how much longer this story will be, but we'll see as it progresses.**

**...**

Sam stood leaned up against the brick wall of the school. She was in her group's usual hangout outside the school. Emily, Carly, Freddie, and Eric were with her. Emily and Eric were playing a game of Crazy Eights, Carly and Freddie were (not so quietly) arguing over whether to go see Plain White Tee's or Care Bears on Fire. Sam rolled her eyes and stared down the street. She was having a mental fight with herself. And it had to do with Cat. Sam herself was graduating this year, Cat was going to be a senior during the next. What Sam was thinking happened all the time, though it didn't always stick. But Sam was determined to keep Cat, no matter what. She loved the living hell out of the girl. And she didn't care about being judged. After all, it would be worth it...

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a question directed at her and she shook her head, looking around aimlessly. "Huh?"

"I asked you what do you think?" Carly said, hands on her hips.

"About what?" Sam said.

Freddie groaned. "See, you can't ask Sam. It'd be an irrelevant answer. She can't keep her mind on anything else but Cat and meat the majority of her time."

Sam had Freddie by the collar of his shirt at an instant. "You wanna say that again Freddick?" she growled.

Freddie swallowed and shook his head. Sam let him go and turned away from them.

"Now what are you two arguing about?" Sam hadn't been really been paying attention to them.

"Should we go see the Plain White Tee's this Saturday, or Care Bears on Fire?" Carly asked her.

"Umm, Care Bears on Fire." Sam said.

"Ha!" Freddie said, crossing his arms in victory.

"Oh, shut up!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam let them fade out of her hearing range as she let her mind wander again. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"You alright?" Emily asked.

Sam shrugged. "Eh, I don't know."

"Well what's on your mind?" Emily said.

"Just something." Sam said. "Nothing that's serious right now."

Emily raised an eyebrow, but didn't push her. "Alright, well, if it ever does become too serious-"

"We're here for you." Eric finished for her, coming up behind her.

"Totally." Carly and Freddie said together, pausing their disagreement to agree with them.

Sam smiled at them. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Eric said. He held up the deck of cards in his hand. "Now, who wants to play an elimination round of Crazy Eights?"

**...**

After school, Sam and Cat met up in the front by Sam's motorcycle. Cat was immediately greeted with a long and passionate kiss and she giggled, returning the force of Sam's lips on hers.

"Hey, get a room!" a random person yelled from somewhere behind them.

"If you're buyin'!" Sam shouted at them without looking around.

"Sam!" Cat said, trying to stifle her laughter.

Sam shrugged. "Hey, free room right?" she said. She got on her motorcycle and patted the back of it for Cat to get on. Cat did so and they put on their helmets.

"Alright, kid." Sam said. "We got a stop to make before I take you home. Actually two stops."

"Where?" Cat asked.

"Surprise." Sam said.

"Two dates in one week?" Cat laughed. "Why are you so good to me?"

Sam simply chuckled at the comment and they sped away up the street. Only twenty minutes later is when Sam pulled over at their first "destination". It was a...pie shop?

"Sam?" Cat said, staring at Sam quizzically.

Sam got off, removing her helmet, and offering her hand to Cat. There was a playful smirk on her face. "You coming or what?"

Cat nodded and took Sam's hand. As they headed towards the front door of the pie shop, Sam began to explain why she'd brought her there.

"This is Galini's Pie." she said. "Best pie in all of Los Angeles. A few years ago, the owner passed away. Took the recipes with him to his deathbed."

"Wow." Cat murmured. She stared up at the sign.

"Me, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer were invited to his funeral." Sam continued. "We also had a contest on iCarly for who could come up with the best pie." She winced. "Unfortunately, people have less talent in cooking then we thought. Long story short, during the funeral, we tried to have Freddie hack into his computer to see if the recipes were in there. There was an incident, the computer fell, and the recipes were inside."

"They were literally _inside_ the computer?" Cat said.

Sam nodded with a laugh. "Now his grandaughter Trudy runs the place." She grabbed hold of the door's handle and opened it, bowing slightly and gesturing inside. "After you, m'lady."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Cat said. She smiled at Sam as she walked past her.

"Hey, Sam!"

Behind the counter was a girl with two ponytails and glasses and an awkward grin plastered on her face. She came around the other side, headed towards the two girls.

"Hey, Tru-woah!" Sam strained on her sentence as she was enveloped in a huge hug from Trudy. "You're...kinda crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." Trudy said, dropping Sam. Cat narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Tru, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Cat." Sam introduced them. "Cat, this is Trudy. Galini's granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you." Trudy said, sticking out her hand to take Cat's.

Cat inwardly jumped at the strength of Trdyy's grip. "Hi. I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather."

"Oh, it's alright." Trudy said, waving her off. She let go of Cat and turned to Sam. "So, what brings ya here?"

"I'm gonna need two of your best coconut cream pies." Sam said.

"Coming right up!" Trudy went back behind the counter and called into the kitchen, "Mario, we need two coconut cream pies!"

"No problem!" came the reply from the kitchen.

"So," Trudy began, giving her attention back to Sam and Cat. "How long have you two been dating?"

"One month." Cat said. "It was our anniversary yesterday."

"Awww, so cute." Trudy said, smiling.

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a grin going from ear to ear.

"Spencer hasn't said anything about me, has he? I know it's been a while, but you know..." Trudy hinted.

Cat gave Sam a look, which Sam returned with an 'I'll explain later' face.

"Uh, no." Sam said. "He hasn't said anything. But I'll be sure to bring him by soon."

"Good." Trudy said.

"Here comes the pies!" someone said from the kitchen, the same voice as earlier. A man emerged from the door with two slices of pie in his hands and forks between his fingers.

"Mario!" Sam greeted.

"Ah, Sam!" Mario said, chucking. "_E 'cosí bello verdeti_! How have you been?"

"It's good to see you, too, Mario." Sam said. "I've been doing great, actually."

"Nothing too serious, I hope." Mario said with a teasing wink.

"Well, nothing that will get me arrested anytime soon." Sam said.

"Good, good." Mario handed the pies to Sam and his eyes fell on Cat. "Now who's this?"

"I'm Cat." Cat responded.

"This is my girlfriend." Sam clarified as she tucked the forks in her front pocket.

"You are very beautiful." Mario complimented.

"Thank you." Cat said, a faint blush on her face.

Mario leaned over and whispered in Cat's ear, "You've been keeping her in check, right? Making sure she's being a good girl?"

Cat nodded. "Of course."

Mario chuckled and stood straight. "Well, it is so nice of you to drop by. Hopefully we'll see you again."

"Where else would I go to get my pie?" Sam said. She handed Cat a slice of pie then took her by th he hand and headed for the door. "See you guys later!"

"Sam, how are we gonna get on your motorcycle with these?" Cat asked when they were outside of the pie shop.

"Who said anything about driving?" Sam said. "The beach is around the corner."

"We're going to the beach?" Cat said, giddiness building up in her.

"Best place to eat Galini's." Sam said, grinning at her. "Come on."

They walked around the corner to the beach, their sneakers sinking into the sand. They took them off and tucked them under their arms, now walking barefoot on the sand. It was warm against the soles of their feet, due to the sun beating down on it. They kept going until they were a good few feet away from the shore, close enough to feel the breeze coming from the water but not so close that the water could reach them. They sat down cross-legged on the ground. Sam took the forks out of her pocket.

"Ready?" She asked, digging the fork into her pie.

Cat bit her lip and nodded eagerly, smiling. Sam scooped up the piece of pie and carefully passed it over to Cat, who closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Her lips closed around the fork and the flavor exploded over her tastebuds. A quiet moan escaped her as she slowly chewed.

"Oh, my God, that's so good." Cat said.

"Told ya." Sam said, laughing. She took a bite for herself and smiled in satisfaction, resting back on her elbows. "Now this is Heaven."

Cat giggled at her and fixed her attention onto her own pie. "How long are we staying here?"

"I was planning on until we finished eating, but if you want to stay longer we can." Sam said.

"You know I do." Cat said.

"Well, alright." Sam said, smiling at her.

**...**

_ She stood at where the sand of the beach met the cement of the sidewalk. Her eyes were fixated on the two girls sitting near the shore. Her eyes narrowed at them. It wouldn't be much longer now. They were running out of time, they needed to do it tonight._

_"Hey, what are you waiting for?!" a male voice called from behind her._

_"I'm coming." She replied. "Just...hang on."_

_He appeared by her shoulder a second later, his breath on her ear. He knew where she was looking. "Don't worry about it. We'll have her tonight. We'll get our revenge." He patted her shoulder and started walking away. "Now come on. We have more to do."_

_She spared one more glance in their direction before making her way to follow her partner._

**...**

** Okay, if you haven't read the preview chapter on the first story Opposites Attract, you probably don't know what's going to happen. I'd recommend not reading it, since it will ruin it, but you can if you want.**

**Translation: _E 'cosí bello vederti_ means "It's so good to see you." in Italian.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, it's about to go down! I'm hoping that this story will be just as good as the first one. I'll be borrowing some ideas from an old fanfiction I wrote a while ago. It was a Creddie fanfiction where Carly had gotten kidnapped. It was never put up here (honestly, it was pretty good for a thirteen year old, but still had too many things holding me back from uploading it). Hope you enjoy this new installment. Please don't hate me xD**

**...**

They stayed after sunset, plus a few hours. Cat had wanted to stay just long enough to see the sun go down past the horizon, but wasn't quite ready to leave. Eventually, though, she'd grown exhausted and Sam brought her home around midnight. She walked slowly into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. She was too tired to take a shower before bed. It had been really hot that day. So, instead, she went straight to her room to get into her pajamas and go to sleep.

**...**

_"She's here." he whispered, pointing outside the bush they were hiding behind._

_She turned her direction to the street and spotted their target pulling up with her girlfriend on her motorcycle. Her partner started to stand, but she grabbed his roughly and yanked him down. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed in a whisper. He shrugged. "We can't take her now! If we go now, we'll be beaten to a pulp! We have to wait until she's inside and her girlfriend is gone."_

_"And how long will that take?" he asked._

_"Give her a chance to get to sleep. Two hours."_

_"You expect me to wait two hours?"_

_"No, you're _ going _ to wait two hours." She looked back at the apartment that their target was going into. "Now shut your trap before I shut it for you."_

**...**

**_Two hours later..._  
**

She was soundly asleep on her stomach, wrapped up in her pink blanket and head buried under her pillow. She snored softly, cuddling closer to Mr. Purple. That's when a crash sounded just outside her door. Cat shot up in her bed on her forearms, muttering sleepily. "Nona?"

No answer. Cat turned over onto her back and swung her legs over the side, standing up. She cradled her purple giraffe under her arm, rubbing her eyes as she shuffled out of her room and into the living room. She flicked on the light and looked around, noticing that the vase of the plant that was next to the sliding door was shattered in front of it. Cat groaned and stepped over the broken glass to the closet in order to get the broom and dustpan. As she opened the door and leaned over to pick up the items, a dark figure appeared from the other side of the couch and crept up behind Cat. The figure grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to it's body. Cat opened her mouth to scream but a gloved hand clamped over it. She immediately started struggling to get out of the stranger's hold.

"Stop moving!" a distorted voice threatened in Cat's ear. Cat stopped. "Make one noise and I slit your throat."

Cat breathed in an uneven deep breath, the smell of chemical reaching her nose. Her brain went foggy and her eyes drooped. Purple tumbled from her arms into the floor. She gave a final quiet squeak as the kidnapper forced her out the front door. Everything went dark.

**...**

Her body hung halfway off the bed, her legs tangled up in her blanket and sheet. Drool dribbled from her lip as she let out a loud snore. Her phone rang, startling her, and she fell from her bed slamming onto the floor.

"Ow." she murmured as her hand searched the nightstand by her bed. She grabbed it and pulled it down in front of her eyes. Nona? Why was she calling her at two in the morning?

"Hello?" she said, wiping her lower lip. "Nona?"

"Sam, thank God you picked up." Nona said, sounding breathless.

"What's up?" Sam asked. "Is everything alright? Where's Cat?"

"You need to get over here as soon as possible." Nona said urgently. "Hurry."

The phone clicked and Sam got to her feet, rushing to the door and grabbing her helmet in the process.

She pulled up right in front of Cat's flat ten minutes later. The door was open and cops stood inside the apartment. Sam got off her bike and walked inside.

"Sam!"

Dice ran up to her, normally poofy hair disheveled from bed head. Nonna followed behind him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Why are the cops here?"

"She's gone, Sam." Nonna said.

"Pardon?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cat is missing." Dice clarified. He handed Sam Cat's giraffe. "Mr. Purple was on the floor by the closet door and her room is empty."

Sam took the stuffed animal from Dice and stared at it, mouth agape. Cat?_Gone?_ She fell to her knees. No. No, no, no. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be. Surely Cat had slept walked in the middle of the night and she was on her way home. But the looks that remained on Dice and Nonna's face said otherwise. Sam's fingers tightened around the giraffe's neck, the only thing from keeping them from digging into her palms. Hot tears built up in her eyes. Cat was gone. She'd just gotten her back, and now she was gone again. She felt her heart drop in her chest and her teeth clenched.

"Sam?" Nonna said.

"I'll kill 'em." Sam growled suddenly. "Whoever took Cat, I'll kill them. If it's the last thing I do."

**...**

They sat patiently (well, two of did) in the living room while the police investigated the house for any evidence. Dice and Nona were sitting on the couch while Sam paced the floor. She had Mr. Purple in a death grip, clutching him tightly to her chest. Her eyes were vacant but wild, and, the way her jaw was moving, she was grinding her teeth together. Her breathing was deep and ragged. Who the fuck could've done it? Who could've taken Cat? She was the sweetest, most caring person Sam knew aside from Carly. She wouldn't harm a fly. There wasn't a single being in this earth that could hold a grudge against her. So, who did it? More importantly, _ why_?

"Excuse me." an officer said, coming up to them. "I'm Officer Carl. I'm just going to ask you all a few questions."

"Okay." Nona said.

Carl took a notepad and pen from his pocket. "How do you all know the victim?"

"I'm her grandmother." Nona answered.

"I'm a friend of hers." Dice said.

The officer looked up at Sam, expecting an answer, but he received daggers from her eyes instead.

"That's her girlfriend." Dice filled in.

"Okay, and who found the girl missing?" Carl said.

"I did." Nona said.

"And when was this?"

"Sometime between twelve and twelve

thirty."

"And why we're you coming to the house at such a late hour?" Officer Carl questioned.

"Well, I live a few blocks away. At Elderly Acres." Nona said. "They sometimes let me leave long enough to come check on Cat. She's easily scared sometimes, so I wanted to make sure she was alright."

Carl nodded as he wrote that down on his pad. "How long has she been living by herself?"

"A month." Nona said.

"Do you know if she has any enemies, or someone who would have any anger against her?" the officer said.

That made Sam break her silence. She got in the officer's face. "What the hell are you trying to say, huh?!" she yelled. "Are you trying to say that someone has to be evil in order to be kidnapped?!"

"Ma'am, please-" Carl began, but Sam interrupted him.

"Why don't you get your asses out there and search for her already?!" Sam's voice raised an octave. "It's that psychopath that took her you need to be worried about!" She jabbed a finger at his chest, pushing him backwards. "This is all a bunch of bullshit! You are a group of fucking lazy ass cops!"

"Will someone please restrain her?" Carl asked.

Two cops stepped forward but Nona and Dice jumped up in their way, shaking their heads.

"No, no, no." Dice said.

"You don't want to deal with that. Trust us." Nona said.

The two of them walked up behind Sam and grabbed her by her biceps, pulling her backwards. She was still shouting about how bad at the cops were at their job while trying to break away from Dice and Nona.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled. "Let me go so I can kick their sorry asses!"

Dice and Nona dragged Sam out the front door and onto the sidewalk. They stood in Sam's way as she tried to shove past them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Why are you acting so calm about this?!" she said.

"Because, Sam, none of this is going to help get Cat back sooner." Dice said.

"We need to stay calm about this." Nona said. "I'm scared, too. I'm upset and angry just as much as you are. But that's not going to do anything."

Sam backed away from them. She still had Cat's giraffe in her hand, and she held it up to eye level in front of her face. She could almost imagine Cat speaking to her through him. Telling her to relax. And she needed to listen. Nona and Dice were right. Her yelling wasn't going to do anything. She relaxed her hold on the giraffe's neck, her muscles loosening.

"Feeling better?" Dice asked.

Sam nodded. "You guys go back inside and finish with their questions. I'm gonna stay out here for a few."

Dice and Nona nodded and turned to go inside. Sam looked towards the street, then up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to accumulate in the sky and a few raindrops were starting to hit the pavement. Her fingers went to her necklace.

_ I'll find you, Cat. No matter what. I promise._

**...**

She was drifting in and out of consciousness, of reality. She could hear rumbling underneath her ear, sounding like a car engine. She was on the floor of a car with her feet and hands bound together. Her vision was blurry and she blinked, though it didn't help much. The sounds of voices mumbling reached her through her fogged mind. She tried to make out what they they talking about.

"...should hide her someplace deserted..." a female voice said.

"There's an old factory just off the first highway exit..." That was a male voice. But...why did it sound so familiar?

"No, that's too close." replied the girl voice.

"Well, where then?"

"It's a few miles away, but there's an abandoned warehouse or whatever. It's not in a big city, or even near one."

"Perfect." The guys voice lowered. "Do you think she's up?"

Cat closed her eyes, trying to look like she was still knocked out, just as she heard the chair she was behind creak like someone was turning around in it. "Nah, she's out cold. That chloroform can keep someone knocked out for a whole day if used properly." The girl said.

"I hope you didn't use too much."

"I knew what I was doing."

"Whatever."

They were silent from then on, and Cat's focus began to waver once more. She tried to keep herself awake, in case they started talking about something important, but she lost consciousness not too long after. She woke up again just as the car had come to a stop. She heard the car doors open.

"Get her. I'll go pick the lock." the girl said.

"Why do I gotta get her?" the boy whined.

"Just do it!" the girl growled.

Cat heard the boy groan and the car doors slam. The door closest to Cat opened and she felt two arms slip under her. She made her body as limp as possible. There was a quiet grunt from the boy and Cat felt herself being lifted from the car floor.

"She's heavier than she looks." he said.

"You're such a baby." the girl scolded. "C'mon, the warehouse is over there."

Cat heard the sound of sneakers against gravel and dirt scuffling beneath her. Her head, she could tell, was positioned in the boy's elbow. Maybe she could get a glance of whoever was carrying her... She needed to know who she was dealing with. At the risk of being caught, she slowly and skillfully inched her eyes open a slit. Just enough to see. But her breath almost catching in her chest nearly gave her away. The person carrying her was...

**...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger!.Muahahahaha! I'm evil, aren't I? Hehe! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I should apologize for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like that. So, I'm sorry. Kinda. Don't be mad, I'm just saying that if I didn't do things like that then you wouldn't keep coming back for more and the story would just become boring! You've got to see my reasoning here. If you're a writer and you're reading this, you'll know what I mean. So, anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**…**

_But her breath almost catching in her throat nearly gave her away. The person carrying her was…_

Jonah! Of all people! She could feel her heart starting to race. She struggled with trying to seem unconscious, slowing her breathing and trying to calm the beat of her heart. It registered in her mind that it was his arms that were cradling her, holding her. She cringed inward and felt bile rising in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it back. She couldn't give herself away.

"Here it is." said the girl.

"Hurry up." Jonah grunted. "She's small, but she's not light."

It was silence for a few seconds, then she heard the loud groaning and creaking of old wooden doors being forced open. Jonah hoisted Cat up higher and he shuffled inside. "Do the lights work?"

"Think, dumbass." the girl said. "This place has been abandoned for years, decades probably. What makes you think that-"

Her sentence were interrupted by Jonah, who had shifted Cat in his arms and Cat heard a click. Through her eyelids, she could see light developing.

"Just shut up and find somewhere to put her." the girl said.

"Like where?" Jonah said.

"I don't know, look around!" Cat heard the sound of thudding boots against the ground. "Why did I team up with you again?"

"Because you hate Cat and I want to get back at Sam." Jonah said.

Wait...this girl hated Cat? Why? Cat didn't even know who the girl was! How could she hate her? Who _ was_ she?

"Just take her to a far back room or something." the girl said. "I gotta get the rest of the stuff from the car."

Jonah sighed and Cat felt them moving. It wasn't too much longer she was being set down on something soft. She felt Jonah's hand cradling her cheek and she flinched. He chuckled.

"You can give up the sleeping facade, babe." he said. "I know you're awake."

Cat rolled her eyes and opened them. She was face to face with Jonah, mere inches away from him. He grinned at her.

"Don't call me 'babe'." Cat said.

"But it fits you so well." Jonah said. His hand slipped up her arm and she backed away.

"Who is that girl you're working with?" Cat demanded. "Why does she hate me?"

"I think I can explain that."

Cat and Jonah looked at the doorway of the room. There stood a girl with a grayish white beanie hat in a t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She walked towards them and smiled down at Cat. "I'm Mandy."

**...**

Sam stayed over at Dice's house for the night, seeing that Cat's apartment was off limits and she refused to go home. Nona had to return to the elderly home, but she said she'd be back in the morning. Sam, however, couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see every horror that she could imagine being done upon Cat. Her stomach flipped and she swallowed heavily. She still had Mr. Purple in her arms. She was cuddling up with him, trying to imagine that it was Cat instead. But it wasn't working. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she imagined, there was nothing she could do to make the plush animal form into her love.

"Pssst, Sam!"

Sam turned over onto her back on the couch and sat up. Dice stood a few feet away from the couch.

"What?" she said.

"Can you sleep?" Dice asked.

"Not really." Sam answered.

"Well...can I come sit with you?"

Sam stared at Dice through the darkness. Even in the dimmed light, she could see the frightened and exhausted look on his face. She sighed. How could she say no to him at a time like this? "Fine, kid. But only sitting."

Dice crossed the floor over to the couch and sat down with Sam. He looked down at his hands. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"Where do you think Cat is?" Dice said.

Sam shrugged. "If I knew I'd be there already, kicking the ass of whoever took her."

"Who do you think took her?"

"If I had all the answers, do you think we'd be here?"

Dice didn't reply and Sam rolled her eyes. "If you let me be honest, I think those cops are terrible at their job. I'm sure we could do better by ourselves."

"Really?" Dice said, looking up at Sam.

"Sure, why not?" Sam yawned and shook her head. "Hell, we could probably find Cat in half their time."

"I bet we could." Dice said.

"Hey, now, don't go getting any ideas. I'm not being serious." Sam laid back down, putting her feet behind Dice and using her toes to nudge him off. "It's been real tiring, kid. Go to bed."

"'Kay." Dice said, standing up. "Night, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, waving him off.

**...**

"So, let me get this straight." Cat said. "You hate me because _ Sam_ chose me over you? That sounds really childish."

Mandy grabbed Cat by her chin and yanked her close to her face. "Let me explain something to you, girly. Sam was hanging out with me while you two were on your little "break" or whatever you want to call it. Me. Not you."

"I still don't see your point." Cat said, pulling back.

"I knew you were always stupid as hell." Jonah muttered.

"Shut up, Jonah!" Mandy yelled, making Cat wince. The other girl looked at Cat again. "You took what was supposed to be mine. Now you're gonna pay."

"Excuse me?" Cat said raising an eyebrow. "Sam was and always is mine. I don't know what effed up fantasy world you live in, but you need to get it under control."

She didn't see Mandy raise her hand, but she felt it strike her cheek sharply. Cat looked off to the side, blinking away the sting of tears. Mandy stood up straight and turned away. "Close and lock that door behind you, Jonah. We don't want her getting away."

Jonah nodded and followed behind Mandy. He grabbed the edge of the door and looked back at Cat. "Sweet dreams." He chuckled.

The door was closed and Cat was shut away into the darkness.

**...**

**Okay, maybe the characters were a bit predictable but who cares? If you read the first story, then you'll hopefully recall when I said that it's wanted Mandy out of the picture asap, thus ending her existence abruptly. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. I wanted to be done with her in that story, therefore giving me a reason to bring her back. What did you think? Great? Okay? Meh? Sucked? Feel free to tell me where my strengths and weaknesses are, and please do leave an idea for a future chapter! You will be credited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! I realize that the chapters have been really short, but that's only because once I hit a dead end for a section, I move on to the next. I will try to make this a long chapter, I promise :) Also, I'll be going back to the previous chapters to fix some major errors. Like the last chapter had two words and a whole sentence missing. That kinds of stuff drives me crazy, being the story perfectionist that I am. So I'll be doing that soon.  
**

**A/N: This is where the REAL Sam mood swings begin, so be prepared.**

**...**

She had barely slept. Who could blame her? She was on a dirty mattress that must have been there since the warehouse had closed down years ago, she was alone and scared, and, on top of that, she was kidnapped! She couldn't imagine anyone being able to sleep under these conditions. Plus, she was hungry. No one had come to see her since the night before, which she was almost grateful for. But she still couldn't shake the overwhelming sense that she had no idea what they were planning to do with her. Instinctively, her hand went to the necklace. She hadn't taken it off since she'd gotten it. She slept in the thing. It was precious to her, and she didn't want Mandy and/or Jonah to take it. So she kept it hidden in her pajama shirt.

She could hear the sound of approaching footsteps and mumbling voices. Jonah and Mandy were coming. Cat sat up on the mattress and faced the door, crossing her legs as best she could with her bound ankles. There was a click, and the door slid open. A bright light washed into the room, nearly blinding Cat. She shielded her eyes for a brief second until they adjusted, then put her hand down.

"Good, you're awake." Mandy said. Jonah stood behind her, carrying something in his hand. Mandy turned to look at him and nodded. "Give it to her."

Jonah walked out from behind her and up to Cat. The object in his hands was a bag and a small cup. "Breakfast." he said, holding it out to her.

Cat's stomach growled and she clutched it, grimacing. "I'm not eating anything you give to me."

"You wanna starve?" Jonah said, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"I'd prefer to starve than drink something that might have a roofie in it." Cat said, referring to the cup in Jonah's hands. **(A/N: Roofie is a sedative, the choice drug for a date rape. It can knock you out for up to six hours but remain in your system for up to twenty four.)**

"If you say so." Jonah shrugged and started for the door, but Mandy stopped him.

"Give it to her." she said.

"She says she doesn't want it." Jonah said.

"She is not dying on our watch." Mandy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Give it to her."

Jonah swallowed and backed away from her. He turned back to Cat and put the bag in her lap. Cat glared at him.

"What?" Jonah said.

"And you call me stupid." Cat said.

"What are talking about?" Mandy said.

"Well, I can't exactly eat with my hands tied together now can I?" Cat said, holding up her bound wrists.

Jonah rolled his eyes and looked at Mandy. "Should we untie her?"

"Someone's gonna have to sit in here with her." Mandy said.

"Why can't you do it?" Jonah asked.

"Because I have things to do with her girlfriend." Mandy said, pointing at Cat.

"What kind of things?" Cat said, her voice turning urgent.

"Like you can do anything about it." Mandy said and turned her back on them.

Jonah rolled him eyes and grabbed Cat's hands, which she instinctively pulled away from his. He grabbed them again, rougher that time.

"Relax, I ain't gonna rape ya." Jonah said, though he did let the thought cross his mind.

"I can't be so sure of that after last time." Cat snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jonah smirked at the memory. "You would've enjoyed it."

"You're disgusting." Cat said, snatching her hands away when he was done untying her.

Jonah sat down a few feet away and crossed his legs. "And you're beautiful."

Cat held down the urge to throw up over him, and instead grabbed the bag of food. The name on the bag read _Benny's_. At least they had the decency to get something good.

**...**

"Are you serious?!" Carly exclaimed. It was after school and Sam had pulled Carly off to the side to talk to her.

Sam nodded and looked down. "She's gone."

"How long has it been?" Carly asked.

"A day, I think." Sam said. "My mind hasn't exactly been straight since then."

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?" Carly said. "You should be out there looking for her."

"Carls, if I believed I could I would." Sam explained. "But I have no fucking idea where she is."

"That's why you have to get out there!" Carly said.

"I can't!" Sam yelled. Sam's hand curled into a fist and she slammed it into the wall next to her, scraping her knuckles. "I don't want to fucking be here! I want to do all I can to find her! But I can't! Because I'm just that useless! I barely got to her in time when Jonah had her! Who knows what's being done to her now!"

Carly grabbed Sam by her wrist and tugged her away from the wall. Her knuckles were starting to bleed. "Sam, listen to me. You need to calm down." She pulled Sam in for a hug. "I'm sure Cat's fine, she's a smart one."

Sam relaxed in Carly's arms and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I can't help her." she murmured.

"Yes, you can." Carly said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"By staying calm and strong." Carly said. "She'll appreciate it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but-" Sam began, but she stopped when she saw someone heading in their direction.

"Hey!" said the person drawing nearer.

"Wait a minute..." Sam said, backing away from Carly. "M-Mandy?"

"Sam!" Mandy called. "Carly! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Sam said suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked, crossing her arms.

"I was in town and figured I'd check in with you guys, see what's going down." Mandy shrugged. "There ain't no harm in that, is there?"

Sam stepped up and glared at Mandy deep in her eyes. She knew there was something wrong with all of this. Mandy simply stared back, grinning.

"I thought we could hang out." Mandy said after a few seconds.

"Sam..." Carly whispered, low enough that even Mandy didn't hear.

Sam backed away from Mandy and to Carly's side. "What?"

"I know it's natural to have suspicions," Carly said. "But just because of this coincidence-"

"I don't have any suspicions...yet." Sam replied. "But this is strange."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions." Carly warned.

"Now you and I both know I can't help that." Sam said.

Before Carly could argue, Sam had already walked away and up to Mandy. "Sure, we can hang out. We were just about to go to the Groovy Smoothie. You ever been?"

Mandy shook her head. "No, but I've heard about it."

Sam grinned and patted Mandy on the back. "Then today is your lucky day." She looked at Carly. "Let's go."

**...**

Hours had passed, but not a word was said between them. Jonah had long passed out in the corner by her, snoring quietly. Her wrists were bound back together, along with her ankles, as she lay back on the mattress beneath her. Boredom was getting the best of her, and she began counting the spaces between the wooden ceiling. She'd reached thirty five when the door opened, revealing a very happy Mandy. She marched up to Jonah and slapped him upside his head.

"Wake up!" she said, making him jump.

"Oh, you're back." Jonah yawned.

"No shit, I'm back." Mandy said. "I've made progress."

"What kind of progress?" Jonah said.

"I found Sam and Carly today outside of Hollywood Arts." Mandy told him, her eyes drifting to Cat.

Cat made no effort to move or say anything. She simply continued counting the spaces in the ceiling.

"What'd you do?" Jonah asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"We just hung out at the Groovy Smoothie and talked." Mandy said. "Sam seemed totally unfazed." Again, she looked at Cat do for some form of reaction. Nothing. Mandy was getting frustrated.

"Really?" Jonah said, standing up.

Mandy nodded. "She was talking and laughing. Cat never came up in the conversation."

Cat felt her heart clench in her chest, knowing full well that Mandy was lying but unable to keep herself from eventually letting out a low, "You're lying."

"Mandy smirked victoriously briefly before regaining her cool. She turned to face Cat. "Pardon?"

"I said you're lying." Cat repeated herself louder.

"Oh, yeah?" Mandy said. She grabbed Cat by her neck and yanked her up, bringing her to eye level. "And what makes you so sure?"

Cat bit her lip, holding the eye contact with Mandy. What else could she do? She was tied. Literally. But...she could still talk. Mandy, who was still holding her, smiled. "I'm waiting."

"You really expect me to believe that what you say is true?" Cat said. "You expect me to believe that Sam just threw me away?" Cat laughed. "I don't believe it one bit."

Mandy's jaw set and her hold on Cat tightened. Cat gasped in surprise, but kept talking. "You can't break me, Mandy. And you can't break Sam. We love each other."

Mandy lost it. Her fingers continued to tighten on Cat's throat. Blood rushed up to Cat's face as colors began to blur together in her vision. A quiet squeak escaped her.

"Mandy, chill!" Jonah said, grabbing the girl by the arm. "Let her go!"

Cat dropped to the floor, choking and gasping for the air that had left her lungs. Mandy glared down at the redhead, who had been forced to her knees. "Gag her." Mandy said finally. "We don't need her talking."

With that she left, slamming the door behind her.

**...**

**I apologize for the amount of darkness in this chapter. I have a lot of pent up anger and it needs to be let out somehow. (Dark side: You know you can't resist it.) (Shut up before I silence you!) *sighs* Sorry. You might see more of that as the story progresses. (DS: A _ lot_ more.) (SHUT UP, GODDAMN IT!)**

**Anywaaay, if you enjoyed, please review and leave some ideas for future chapters. I'd love to hear from you! I might also be updating the summary, I don't know yet. 'Til next time, friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Knowing me and my love for huskies, I just had to write one into the story. That, and there was one in my old story. Again, I'm still trying to write longer chapters; I'm doing my best :)**

**...**

Cat had fallen asleep not too long after the incident with Mandy. Somehow, it had taken a lot out of her. Mandy had Jonah gag her with a sock, of all things. She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been out, but she woke up at the sound of murmuring voices.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Jonah whispered.

"It's the best thing we've got at the moment!" Mandy replied. "Did you forget who's running this whole operation? I make the decisions, not you!"

The door busted open, slamming against the wall behind it, making Cat jump. She heard footsteps coming up to her mattress and she turned over slowly.

"Wakey, wakey." Jonah said. "We got something for you."

Cat raised an eyebrow in question, seeing that she couldn't talk. She heard a whistle and the dull thud of something heavy moving along the floor.

"Cat, meet Chase." Mandy said. "He's going to make sure you don't get away while we're gone. As in, you try to escape and it's lights out for you."

Cat's eyes wandered over to a grey, black and white husky that sat by Mandy's side. His eyes stared straight ahead and his tail was rigid. Jonah bent down and untied Cat's hands and feet.

"This is just for the time being." Mandy growled. "Don't get used to it. We just don't want you going all stiff legged on us if we need to get outta here."

Cat immediately took the stocking from her mouth once she was untied and looked up at them. "Have a safe trip. And if you see your sanity, tell it I said hi."

Mandy laughed bitterly. "I'll do that." She nudged Jonah. "Let's go."

They both turned on their heels and left the room. Cat rubbed her sore wrists as she looked around, trying to figure out what to do next.

**...**

"Ouch! Goddamn it, Carls!"

"Hold still then! Maybe if you let me take care of it in the first place, instead of going on to fooling around with Mandy, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

Sam rolled her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. She was in Carly's room sitting on the bed while Carly bandaged up her bruised and still slightly bloody knuckles. "You could still be a little more gentle." Carly scoffed as she grabbed the scissors to cut the bandage wrap. "And I wasn't fooling around with Mandy! You make me sound like a dirty cheater!"

"Oh, yeah?" Carly said, taping the end of the wrap. "Then what would you call it?"

"It's called being a suspicious and checking out the suspects." Sam defended. "You were there, Carls. You know something isn't right with all of this."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think, Sam." Carly replied.

Sam stood from Carly's bed. "Think about this, then. I haven't seen Mandy in a month, not since I got back together with Cat. Now, all of a sudden, Cat goes missing and here she is."

"That doesn't mean anything." Carly said, crossing her arms.

"It means everything!" Sam said. She grabbed Carly by the shoulders. "You're supposed to be on my side here!"

Carly moved Sam's hands off of her. "I am on your side, Sam. But I'm not the one thinking every person that walks by or shows up took Cat. You're being ridiculous."

"_ I'm_ being ridiculous?!" Sam yelled. "Carly, it's been two days! Now is the time for people to be on their toes! You can never be too careful!"

"Yes, you can be." Carly said. "It's making you crazy and I don't like it. You need to chill."

Sam took a deep breath and stared at the floor. She flexed her good hand. "Carls," Sam said slowly. "You need to understand something. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. Cat does things to me I can't explain, and no one else has done that before. Not even you, no offense."

"None taken." Carly said.

Sam nodded and looked up. "I can't be my best self without her. She's the one that keeps me sane. She knows how to take away the rage and pain and she doesn't even try. If you were in my place, if Freddie was the one that was kidnapped, would you be acting so calm? What about him if it was you? You know he'd be doing whatever he could. The dork probably wouldn't sleep, like I can't."

Carly bit her lip, but didn't say anything. Sam sighed and shoved her hand in her pocket. "Thanks for fixing me up. II'll see you later."

"Sam." Carly said, but she was already out the door.

Sam jogged down the stairs and out of the plaza to her motorcycle. She swung her leg over the side, thankful she'd taught herself how to ride with one hand, and revved the engine. She waited for an opening and pulled into the lane. She had only one destination in mind, and it was about a half hour away. She could make it there in no time.

**...**

As it would turn out, the minute Jonah and Mandy left, Chase calmed right down. He wasn't really that much of a guard dog, he was sweet. He nudged his nose up under Cat's hand and she scratched him behind the ears, smiling.

"You're not really mean, are you?" she said. "You just a big sweetheart."

Chase barked in reply and Cat giggled. She looked around again at all the junk and old boxes that were piled up against the wall. She slowly stood up and stepped off the mattress. She wasn't sure if anyone was still on the other side of the door, so she had to be quiet. Chase tipped his head, wagging his tail.

"Shhh." Cat said to him.

She took another step and cringed on instinct. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the wall that was closest to her. She started sifting through the piles of junk and boxes, trying to see if there were any openings.

"C'mon!" she murmured as her eyes swept through the cracks for some hint of any possible freedom.

She moved on to the next wall, doing the same thing. When she didn't find anything, she gave up. It was no success after another. Cat sighed in defeat and sat back down on the mattress, putting her head in her hands. Chase nudged her leg and she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's okay, Chase." she said, petting him. "We'll get out of here, I'm promise."

Chase whined just as they heard the outer doors of the warehouse open and close. Chase assumed his guard dog position and Cat straightened herself up. The lock on the door clicked and it swung open.

"See, she's still here." Mandy said. "Told you Chase was a good idea."

"Whatever." Jonah mumbled.

Cat observed them for a brief second, especially Jonah. He seemed so disappointed in himself.

_ Maybe I can use that to my advantage..._ Cat thought.

"Chase, come here." Mandy said.

Chase stood up and turned, walking up to Mandy. She guided him out the door but stopped when Jonah started to follow them.

"You gotta tie her back up." Mandy said.

Jonah rolled his eyes and turned around. He went up to Cat and grabbed the rope that lay on the ground. Mandy left, shutting the door behind her. Cat cleared her throat.

"She really has you under her thumb, doesn't she?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Jonah said, frustrated.

"You can't do anything because she's always putting you down and making you feel stupid."

"We're in this together." Jonah said. "I'm equal to her." He tightened the rope on Cat's wrists.

"Doesn't seem like it." Cat said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're her bitch." Cat didn't like the feeling of the word leaving her mouth, but she needed to make a point.

"You don't know shit." Jonah said in a low voice.

"I know plenty." Cat said.

Jonah finished the knot that bound Cat's ankles and glared at her. "I'm the kidnapper, you're the kidnapped. So shut the fuck up."

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Cat said with a shrug.

Jonah gritted his teeth and stuffed the stocking in Cat's mouth.

"Conversation over." he said.

Cat watched his back as he left her alone.

**...**

Sam pulled up to the curb, in front of her destination. A jewelry store. She shut off her bike and got off the bike. She held her breath for a second before she went in. She took a few steps over to the nearest display case and looked down at the jewelry in it.

"Hi, there!" someone said. Sam turned around and was face to face with a woman whose nametag read Trixie. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." Sam said. "Where are the nicest rings you have?"

**...**

**It's been a while, I know. I tried to make up for it with an almost long chapter and a curious ending. What do you guys think of Carly and Sam being open about their past relationship? I kinda debated over it while I was writing it, but their best friends and that's how me and my ex are, so. If you liked it, please review and/or favorite. If you have a suggestion for a future chapter feel free to leave it in the reviews :)**


	8. Be Honest (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

**I honestly hate to say it, but I think I might stop writing OA2. It's not getting that many hits and NO ONE commented on the last chapter. I had the ending planned out and everything :( I know it's been a while since I last updated, but things are really tough for me right now and I'm struggling. I'm just asking you to be honest, guys, should I stop writing this? I mean, if you guys want, I can take this off and rewrite it completely. I love writing this, but I'm doing this for YOUR entertainment, dear reader. You are not hurting my feelings if you think I need to stop/rewrite. This is all for your entertainment.**

**Thanks,**

**- Alexia**


	9. Chapter 8

**I must say it's a relief to know that you guys don't want me to stop :) It makes me very happy. So, I will continue the story (which is good news because all the crazy shit that's going to happen can). Now, before I begin, I want to let you guys know that I'm going to start with a brief look in Jonah's POV. It'll be quick, I promise. Plus, this chapter features a song that I wrote so please be kind.**

**And please don't hate me for the content in this chapter, we all should've known this was coming. I mean, Cat is kidnapped! And as much as it pains me (though pleases my dark side), I had to inflict pain on her. But this is just a touch, it'll be worse later. Sorry to those who didn't want this to happen.**

**...**

_Who the fuck does she think she is?_ he thought. _ We're supposed to be in this together._

He punched the wall and gritted his teeth. He paced back and forth in his room.

_She promised I'd get my revenge and all I've gotten is a bunch of shit. _ Jonah glared at his reflection in his mirror. _ She said this was our plan._

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're her bitch."_ Cat's voice resounded in his mind, angering him further.

_ Jonah is no one's bitch_. he thought to himself. _ I'll show them. I'll show Mandy, I'll show Sam, and I'll sure as hell show Cat._

**...**

"Hey, Sam, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Mel. What about you?"

Sam was reclined on her bed the next morning in a t-shirt and boxers, her head propped up on her arm. She'd called her sister, curious to see what she was up to in Vermont. Melanie was currently studying law there. She just had to be the smartest one in the family.

"I'm good." Melanie replied. "What's going on with Cat?"

Sam swallowed, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "Nothing yet." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"It's been three days and you still know nothing?" Melanie said.

"Y-yeah." Sam said. "These LA cops are pretty shitty at their job."

"Obviously." Melanie scoffed. "Why aren't you out there looking?"

"Because Carly and Freddie are worried that I'm gonna kill someone." Sam said.

Melanie laughed. "Yeah, that's a pretty good reason to keep you inside."

"I'm still gonna kill whoever did it, I don't care." Sam said. "They have to tell us who did it once they find out."

"True." Melanie agreed with a small giggle. "How is your health?"

Sam wanted desperately to change the subject. All this talk about Cat still missing was doing a number on her mental and physical state. "I haven't been sleeping, and, believe it or not, I've barely been eating."

"What about your arms, Sam?" Melanie demanded. "Your wrists?"

"Scar free, save for a minor incident." Sam said.

"How minor?" Melanie asked.

"I got mad earlier and punched a wall so hard that I bruised up my knuckles. Carls fixed me up."

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

"How many times has it been already?"

"This isn't a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

Melanie groaned loudly on her side of the phone. "Look, Sam, I know how hard it is for you-"

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" Sam snapped. "You don't know anything. You don't know the agony I've been going through these past few days. You don't know how hard it is not knowing how someone so close to you is. You don't know!" Sam lowered her voice."I've seen things in my mind, Melanie. I've seen Cat's lifeless body, I've seen her being raped, I've seen it all. I've seen myself lose it all together and give in to my demons."

"Sam-" Melanie began, but Sam didn't let her finish.

"It's a real test of my sanity. A test of my strength and my weaknesses."

"Sam, shut up for a damn minute and listen to me." Melanie said. Sam shut her mouth and Melanie sighed. "There is no doubt in my mind, or yours, that if I had been in your place and Bella was in Cat's that I would be in the same state as you are."

"But you and Bella have been together longer." Sam said.

"There's no difference." Melanie stated. "I still love her and she still loves me. It's not based on how long you've been together, it's based on how much of yourself you've given to the other person."

"You sound like you're talking about losing your virginity." Sam said.

"Keep your head out of the basement."

"I'm just saying." Sam said. "I know you have by now. Have you?"

"Shut up!" Melanie said. Sam could practically imagine her sister's flustered face and smiled. "And, if you're really that curious, I haven't."

"God, you're such a good girl." Sam said.

"Like you've lost yours." Melanie said.

"Touché, dear sister." Sam said.

"Anyway, we're getting way off topic." Melanie said. "Regardless of the facts, you can't let those thoughts get to you."

"Easy for you to say." Sam said.

"You're right, it is. Because I'm not going through what you are." Melanie said.

"And the award for biggest smart ass goes to-!"

"Sam!"

"What?"

Melanie sighed. "Look, it's getting late over here so I gotta go. I hope you keep what I said in mind."

"I'll try." Sam promised.

"Good."

"Oh, and sis?"

"Hmm?"

"You better hit that while it's good. Asses can drop like that."

"You're so disgusting." Melanie laughed.

"Still, you love me." Sam said, smiling.

"True. Night, Sam." Melanie said, stifling a yawn.

"Night, Mel." Sam said.

The line clicked off and Sam sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Melanie was right. Everyone was. But Sam knew that, no matter how right they were, believing was the hardest to do, and her mind was too stressed to have that running through her mind. She needed music. She scrolled through her music playlist, finding the perfect song and hit play.

_~It's late at night, and your side of the bed is empty_

_I'm wide awake, my mind is racing_

_Time seems to slip on by, leaving me stuck in the past_

_Won't you tell me when you'll be coming home?_

_Won't you say when you'll be coming back to me?_

_I'm a wreck without hearing the sound of your voice_

_Seeing the light of your smile_

_And feeling you in my arms_

_Oh, tonight is the loneliest_

_Tonight is the darkest_

_Of them all this one is the worst_

_Where have you gone?_

_Silent tears don't make a sound_

_As they hit the pillow beneath my head_

_My heart beats slowly inside_

_Feels like I have died_

_I sound so pathetic_

_It's a sadness that I can't stand to face_

_Just tell me_

_Are you coming home...?~_

**...**

There was a heavy weight on her shoulders, though nothing was there. It was the pain weighing her down. No, she wasn't in any physical pain...yet. Hey, she could never know for sure when that would change. It was mental pain. Her thoughts had corrupted her imagination and ran wild with it. Memories were starting to get to her. Mandy saying that Sam didn't seem phased at all by her disappearance.

_ And after I'd given so much..._ Cat thought sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. _ She wouldn't really...cheat...would she? After what we've been through, I'd ought to know what her true intentions are..._

_ Snap out of it, Cat!_

"Mmph!" Cat mumbled. _S-Sam?_

_ You gotta hang in there! Don't believe anything they say!_

Cat closed her eyes. _ This is insanity, I'm losing my mind!_

_ You've got to remind yourself that I love you, and I'll always love you. Mandy is trying to get in your head. She's trying to weaken you so she can get to you._

_ How am I supposed to know what's true?_

There was no answer. The door had opened, revealing Mandy. She stood in the doorway with a smug look on her face. "Wake up!" she crowed, crossing the room to Cat. She grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her up. "We have much to discuss." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Mandy took the sock out of Cat's mouth and Cat coughed, trying to get the lint off of her tongue. "What could you possibly want to talk about with me?"

"A certain blonde girl whom you seem to have instead of me." Mandy said.

"It's not my fault Sam chose me over you." Cat said.

There was a dull click and light reflected under Cat's cheek, cold metal pressing against her skin. She sucked in her breath.

"Don't be a smartass." Mandy said roughly. "It'd be a shame to harm that pretty face."

Cat gulped and held Mandy's glare, her body trembling slightly in her grasp. Mandy threw her down on the pillow and got down on her knee.

"I saw your little girlfriend today." she said. "She was as beautiful as ever."

"You're bluffing." Cat said.

"Am I?" Mandy said. She held up the switchblade in her hand. "Then tell me how I got her knife?" She held the handle close to Cat's eye for her to inspect and Cat gasped. It was the exact same knife Sam has. Or...had. Cat recalled Sam showing it to her a few times. Mandy chuckled evilly and pulled her hand back. "Think I'm bluffing now?"

Cat gritted her teeth. "How did you get that?"

"I just told you." Mandy said.

"I mean did she give it to you?" Cat said.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." Mandy said. "Point is, she trusts me with it. Has she ever given something special of hers to you?"

"She gave me her love." Cat shot at her.

Mandy's eyes went wide and her hold on the knife tightened. She leapt up on her feet, staring down at Cat with a strange look in her eyes. Cat jumped backwards on the mattress.

"I know something she didn't give you." Mandy said.

"And what is that?" Cat said with a roll of her eyes.

"Her innocence."

Time stopped and the walls around her disappeared. Was she even breathing? No, probably not. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't control any of her body. It was like an out-of-body experience. She could practically see herself motionless on the floor.

"You're...you're lying..." she stuttered.

"Tell me, Cat," Mandy said. "How far have you two gotten?"

"That's n-none of your business." Cat said, her cheeks flaming.

"Oh, isn't it?" Mandy said. "I mean, it's been a month. I'd think you'd of had her in bed by now."

"We're taking things-"

"Slow? Please. While you two were broken up, we were seeing each other. Second night, oh my God."

"Shut up!" Cat yelled. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Shut up! You're just trying to psych me out!"

"Why would you think that?" Mandy snickered. "I'm telling you as it is."

"You're crazy! You're insane!" Cat tried to get herself to stand up, but with her bound ankles there was no such luck. "You're just a lonely psycho chick who no one wants because every time you lose them it's because you scared them away!"

Everything shattered and Cat cried out, falling sideways on the bed. A line of crimson dripped down her cheek and her eyes shut tightly, twitching with the sting of the blade. Tiny whimpe rs escaped her lips. Mandy wiped the knife off with a dirty cloth and tossed it aside. She knelt down in front of Cat, putting her face in front of hers. Cat opened her eyes a slit to stare at her.

"Next time you speak to me like that, it'll be your throat." she threatened.

Cat closed her eyes again, hearing Mandy's sneakers thud against the floor as she left the room.

**...**

Sam held the switchblade between her fingers, the tip of the knife pricking her but not breaking the skin. She stared over the edge at the dart board hanging on her wall across from her. There was a knock on her door.

"It's open." she said.

Freddie walked in with Gibby trailing behind, followed by Carly.

"Get up." Freddie said.

"What for?" Sam asked, not looking up from her blade.

"We have something to show you." Carly said.

"Yeah, it's really tempting to get up when I don't know what it's for." Sam said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Gibby said.

"I'm not really in the mood for fun." Sam said. She grabbed the knife by the hilt and aimed it, throwing it across the room and hitting the board right in the middle.

"That was fun." Gibby said.

"Sam, do you really wanna know?" Freddie said.

"It would be nice." Sam said.

"We think we may know someone who can help us." Carly said.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said. "Who?"

"Who else do we know that can think like a psychopath?" Freddie said.

"You don't mean..." Sam said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Carly nodded . "Yep. Now come on. We don't have much time."

**...**

** And that's that, folks. Again, I apologize for the violence in this. Obviously Mandy was bluffing about having the knife, she just bought a rip-off from a flea market. And yes, she was bluffing when she said she slept with Sam. Like I would ever have Sandy in my story. BLEH! Who do you think they're going to see? Leave a name in the reviews, and you'll find out in the next chapter :)**

**(Dark side: Ignore her apology, she's not sorry.)**

**(Shut up or I'll do to you what Mandy did to Cat!)**


End file.
